The present invention relates to a method for initializing an optical disk reproducing apparatus, and more particulary to a method for controlling the moving time of a sled according to deviation by a deck when initializing an optical disk reproducing apparatus. 2. Related Art
In general, an optical disk reproducing apparatus, particulary, a compact disk read-only-memory (CD-ROM) drive, which serves as an important peripheral unit of a computer system to provide a large amount of data storage capacity, is required to initialize for positioning an optical pick-up unit at a known track on an optical disk before processing information at high speed. During initialization of a CD-ROM, internal parameters such as digital signal processing (DSP) coefficient, focus bias and tracking balance as well as interface device control between a personal computer (PC) and the CD-ROM are adjusted for providing a high level of data storage system performance and reliability. Exemplars of initialization procedures of an optical disk such as CD-ROM are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,569 for Optical Disk Recorder For Diverse Media Types And Having A Predetermined Initialization Or Start-Up Procedure issued to Fennema et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,168 for Method And Apparatus For Initializing Optical Disk Drive Apparatus issued to Kagami et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,974 for Optical Disk Substrate, Method For Initialization Thereof And Driving Apparatus For Initialization Of Said Optical Disk issued to Minoda et al.
However, system performance and reliability have been compromised when different types of deck are being used in the optical disk reproducing apparatus. For example, an initialization problem of an optical disk cannot be resolved when a sled is moved in relation to the deviation by different types of deck. That is, a reference value is applied to a deck, and a deck which is out of range of the reference value is determined as being inferior. In addition, a standard access time of different decks is different, which lowers the stability and reliability of the system.